narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seigetsu Hiden: The Eighth Hokage
Epilogue The village of Konohagakure was as joyous as it was any other day. From the gates of the village, passing through the pathways, up until we finally reached the Hokage mansion was fully decorated. The gates of the village bore a staggering banner the had the kanji of "Lord Seventh" on it. There were workers at the gates of the village painting it red and black. The reasoning was completely unknown to outsiders. Today was a very historical day, just as historical as the previous generations matching the villages founding day. The sun was just perfect. It wasn't hot, neither was it cold, it was just right. It's rays shined down on the village illuminating the entire land. Villagers gossiped along the paths of the village. There was no arguing. Some moved around frantically attempting to get into their homes and shops. No fear. It wasn't fear, but it was understanding. Just a few miles away from the Leaf, was a gigantic mansion resting on the large estate. Those that were familiar with the land knew that this estate belonged to no one other than Sannoto Senju, the Metal Seeker of Peace. "Oooh Baby! Come on! One round before you go speak with Seigetsu." The Senju's metallic voice traveled through the mansion. Maids, residents, and works all knew this kind of talk. In fact it was part of his moniker that was left out; Pervert. Ayame moved from the bed, she slowly leaned in gave Sannoto a delicate kiss on his lips. She wagged her finger side to side knowing it would only irritate her Senju love. "Today is Seig's day, Sannoto. So I won't physically hurt you, since we need you to be there." Ayame stepped from the bed completely. The lace like curtain that covered their bed like a door was pushed aside. Walking through the large manor, she was greeted by many of the workers. Her silk kimono dragged across the floor, and the butler came to lift it. Ayame turned to the man, and instantly got frantic. He fist became coverred in a crystal armor, and she rise it high into the atmosphere. "How dare you Sannoto Senju!!" Her once innocent voice vanished into thin air, it was overshadowed by a thunderous roar as she dropped her fist onto the man she mistook for Sannoto. As her hand made connection with the man's head, he slowly lifted with her kimono in his hand still. "Sorry milady, I should have made my presence known." Ayame's hand covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Sageru, please forgive me. I thought you were Sannoto!" Sageru nodded and continued to follow behind her holding her kimono so that it didn't drag over the ground. She made her way to the crystal stairs, and began climbing them. "Why did this boy choose to have an upstairs room is beyond my comprehension.. We literally had to get a second layer of the house made just to fit his standards." As she made it to the top of the stair, she dismissed Sageru. Knocking on the door, she turned the knob and opened it. "Seigetsu?" She called out, noticing that he stood on the rail of his balcony. Turing to the voice of his mother, Seigetsu hopped down from the rail and met his mother in his room. "Hey mom! What's up?" Seigetsu worse his all navy blue attire, which was usually covered by his crimson-armor. Ayame passed right by Seigetsu, and went over to the rail herself. She placed her forearms and leaned on it and it held her up. She gazed over the rail, and could see a perfect view of Konohagakure. "So this is why you wanted an upper later to the house. You've always been watching over the village, haven't you." Seigetsu walked over to her, and nodded. Her face was filled by a red blush, and a silence filled the balcony. This silence was then broke by Ayame. "Today, your are known as the Either Hokage, Seigetsu Uchiha. The first Uchiha, in Konoha history. Son to Ayame Uchiha and Sannoto Senju, a boy of noble blood. Continue to spread your teachings throughout the shinobi world, and make a bigger name for yourself. I for not even a second would never regret having Sannoto be the first and hopefully the last man I ever slept with. I am proud of you my son. Now, let's get ready to leave in the next hour." Naruto's Decision Exactly a month from today... "Is there a reason you called me here today, Lord Seventh? Especially at the top of the Kage building?" A rubbish Seigetsu stood slanted with his hand on his hip. His gunbai laid flat on his back, as he questioned the one designated as the Seventh Hokage. The wind pushed his spiky hair aside, blowing it in a linear direction. The day was shallow, but normal to say the least. It was the first time Seigetsu had ever been called by Naruto at such an abrupt moment. He had heard rumors that Naruto wanted to use him for a top secret mission, that even the elder had no direct information of. Naruto's back was faced to Seigetsu. His all white haori, with the kanji "Seventh" written on them stuck to Seigetsu's eyes, as Seigetsu hadn't blinked not once. Everyone knew why Seigetsu was so obsessed with the visual of this haori, and therefore it will not be explained through words. Slowly turning to face Seigetsu, Naruto had a sinister look on his face which caused Seigetsu to jump with his hands in the air. Quickly from underneath his haori's sleeve, a kunai appeared and nearly instantly he dashed at Seigetsu with his kunai in his hand. Slashing at Seigetsu without explanation, Naruto's intentions were unknown. "What's this Lord Seventh?!" The young Uchiha yelled to his superior. Creating a metal needle of his own, Seigetsu deflected the kunai from making contact with his face. Taking no time to come up with another move, Naruto launched a kick to the ribcage of Seigetsu sending him pummeling into a cluster of nearby crates. Slowly standing to his feet, Seigetsu dusted himself off. As he picked up his head, Naruto was right there. Throwing a barrage of punches at Seigetsu, the Uchiha followed the man's every move. Completely matching and blocking the Hokage's attacks. "he doesn't even have his Sharingan active." Naruto thought, before having his wrist completely caught by Seigetsu. With a glare on his face, Seigetsu spoke out to his Kage yet again. "You hesitated with your thought, Hokage." Turning around like a vicious spinning top, Seigetsu launched Naruto into the air. While in mid air, Naruto created the seal for his signature technique, and a cloud of smoke enveloped the two. As it cleared, Naruto had a clone standing by his side. However, as he would pay more attention to his surroundings, he would see Seigetsu right in his face, with a glare of his own. Naruto and his clone created Rasengan driving it into his abdomen. Seigetsu's body began to bloat up, and exploded into a large cloud of smoke. A surprised look on his Naruto discovered it was a clone. Through the smoke, the true Seigetsu hid. Suddenly Naruto would feel a chain wrap around him, and he would be pulled towards the ground. Seigetsu held his elbow against Naruto's neck. "Fine. You win, Seigetsu." Naruto state before exploding revealing it was a clone as well. Holding his hand in the air, Naruto spoke to Seigetsu. "Ah, you're almost better than I am at Shadow Clone usage-" Naruto found himself cut off by the presence of someone behind him, and the fell off his wrist being clinched. "But I am unmatched." Seigetsu stated, letting go of Naruto's wrist and stepping back. "When did you?! On my wrist? When you threw me into the air?!" Naruto thought about the possible when Seigetsu could have marked him. The Uchiha nodded, and approached Naruto. "What was all that for, Lord Seventh." Closing his eyes, Naruto smirked. "You truly are something else. Besides, please call me Naruto, Seigetsu." Naruto titled his Hokage hat at Seigetsu. "Seigetsu, ever since you transferred here, I've been following you. Ever since you got here as a chūnin from Yamagakure at the age of 6. A true child prodigy. I've listened to your ideals, and so much that I watched you change them. I heard you call out you wanted to be a leader. You want to be a Kage like none before you. You've even stopped an entire attack on the village all by yourself, preventing a potential civil war. I see me through you, Seigetsu!" Naruto paused for a second. "I've taken initiative of those words and actions, so I've placed them on the desks of the Elders. I even placed it on the desk of your mother. I shocked all of these people with what I did. Not a single one thought different of my decision. Especially as I want to step down to focus more on my family." "What are you saying Lord Seventh?" Naruto smiled. "It's quite clear, isn't it Seigetsu? You've been chosen. As the Eighth Hokage of Konohagakure!" Seigetsu was struck by silence. His facial expression spelled nothing but a surprising emotion. His eyes filled with tears, and they slid down his face, just as the blood of his utilization of Amaterasu did. "Wait wait, you mean my mother knew? And what was this battle all about?" "Oh that battle? Hehe. It was because I know once you become Hokage you won't have time to do it as much. As for you mother know, yes she did. She was the first to be told as the Daimyō of this Land. Though, because we hadn't gotten the thumbs-up from the elders, she couldn't say anything to you. Though, because you're kind of young Kakashi-sensei and I will help guide you." Still, Seigetsu stood in utter silence. He was lost for words, as his mouth was wide open at the words of the Seventh Hokage. He began to think back to the past. --Flashback-- Seigetsu stood on the front table of the Yamagakure's Academy room. "One day, I'll be the greast Yamakage. I'll be better than my older cousin, Ryun Uchiha!" Now Seigetsu sat on a bed in his family manor. His mother sat next to him, with her arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry that we had to move, Seigetsu. I've destroyed you dream at becoming the Yamakage, please son, forgive me." Seigetsu jumped from the bed. "It's fine mom..Because I'll be the greatest Hokage!" Seigetsu now stood in front of Konoha's elders. "Seigetsu, tell us why, you an Uchiha, would accept this mission?" Seigetsu lifted his head while on one knee. "For if it for the harmony of my village, I will do anything to protect it. I may as well get practice for when I become Hokage." Now, Seigetsu faced an entire army of men that rebelled Konoha. "No one will get past me, nor will you lay a finger on the village. I want it to be intact for when I become Hokage." --Flashback End-- "I never imagined, such a position at a young age." "You should close your mouth Seigetsu, you may catch a fly. Now..." Naruto held his hand out. "Take my hand, no as Seigetsu Uchiha Konoha's jōnin. But as Seigetsu Uchiha, Konoha's Eighth Hokage." Slapping Naruto's hand down, Naruto's eyes widen at Seigetsu's actions. In the Hokage's mind, he could believe what the boy had just done. Seigetsu grabbed Naruto's arms, and brung him in close. Clinching the man tightly, Seigetsu hugged him tightly. His tears fell down Naruto's haori. "I am, the Eighth Hokage." With a simple laugh, Seigetsu grabbed Seigetsu and held him in front of him. Grabbing his hat from his head, Naruto transferred it from his head to Seigetsu, and instantly the feeling was different. Seigetsu felt different than he did once before. Rather than just a hat, Seigetsu felt as though Naruto had placed an halo on his head. Seigetsu cleaned up his tears, and ran to the edge of the platform. "I am, Seigetsu Uchiha, the Eighth Hokage!!!!!" Holding his hand high into the air, there was a surge of electricity, that within the moment would grow violent. An avatar, that match Kirin in appearance, appeared over the village. Then, as Seigetsu took off for the skies, it disappeared into thin air. "He's so happy... Hey wait, Seigetsu! He took my hat!!!!" Arrivals "An Uchiha as Hokage. Such a thing hasn't happened since the joint rulership of Konohagakure between Madara and Hashirama all those decades ago." Kiyasui thinks to herself. Kiyasui always felt that a change of pace was needed for the village, considering the hectic paces it has gone through since its founding. Her village was still two villages fighting for control when Konohagakure became a respectable village hundreds of years ago. "Well, I suppose I should attend the ceremony. Give congratulations to the new Hokage. Might even get to meet up with the old Hokage. To meet the illustrious Naruto Uzumaki would mean quite a lot to a budding leader with much to learn like myself." Draping on her Raikage garments, she rests the Raikage hat upon her head and steps upon a platform in her office. Forming the Ram seal, the platform glows, and Kiyasui disappears in a heartbeat. Within no time at all, she was at the gates of Konoha, slightly light headed from the trip. "Ugh, never going to get used to that, I don't think." After regaining her composure, she reveals her intentions to the guards, who let her proceed into the village, making her way to the ceremony. ---- Konoha was in a bustle of activity. Children scurried along the streets throwing banners, and the adults enthusiastically threw the headlines into one another's face. It was a joyest occasion, and for good reason. Konohagakure, naturally a trendsetter, was on the verge of again carving a trail for the world to follow. Since the Fourth War, Uchiha, even moreso than before, were discriminated and hunted like animals. Konoha were the first steps to preventing such malice by electing an Uchiha for their hokage; they were making history. On the outside of the manor, people cheered and screamed for the coronation, but the inside of was drenched with mixed feelings. The advisers of Konohagakure paced around the mansion weighing the decision. They were doing the right thing, or so they convinced themselves, but it was always the possibility that electing Seigetsu could cause the world to turn against them that caused them to second guess their decision. Not only that, but he was a teenager; he was destined to sleep in late and stay up late, try obviously dumb things without thinking, and act as rebellious as possible. His age probably worried him more. In the office of the hokage, sat a giant with streams of blonde hair that dripped down his back, slouched over stacks of paper. Standing before him was the previous assistant to the last three hokage's: a world renown medical ninja, a pig herder, and the founder of a club dedicated to stopping the production of pork. Oh, and his daughter's best friend—Shizune. "That's not for your speech is it, Sannoto-sama?" The man continued to check his paper, "Of course it is. Everything needs to be perfect!" He lifted his head to face Shizune directly. "You understand that me messing up means something worst than death, right?" The woman backed away. "Um...what's worst than death?" His reply was almost instantaneous, "A life without--" "Okay, nevermind," she interrupted. "Nevertheless, I don't think a 30 paged speech is going to help out much." ---- Well this looks quite nice. ''A hooded man though to himself as he walked through the crowded streets of Konohagakure. To his left groups of laughing adults talked joyously, below them little children clamored around to find a good seat for the event. To his right was his destination. Upon this lovely sunny day this man was delivering an ungodly amount of food for this certain event. ''I never would've thought they would elect an Uchiha Hokage but hey change is good once in a while. The man thought smiling to himself as he knocked on the door of the delivery entry at the Hokage's office. From around the corner, Great Dai emerged swiftly. "I am guessing you are the caterer? Follow me." Dai stated, swinging back around the corner. ---- In the mansion was a room occupied by three entities, Naruto, Seigetsu and Ayame. Seigetsu had an ominous stare on his mother. He drifted his eyes to the ceiling, before allowing them to latched into Ayame yet again. The room was silent and Ayame continued to stare at Seigetsu without a single sign of letting up. She was as serious as ever. Her face matched the same face she'd given Sannoto every time he wanted to "try something new." "Seigetsu quit your crying.. Today isn't the day for you to be pouting because you can't get your way, over something as trivial as this. Can't you just settle with what you already have?" Seigetsu blew steam from his mouth. "First Lord Seventh tells me I'm not to give a speech. Now, you're telling me I won't be rightfully dressed for such an occasion. Objection! I refuse to listen to you two!" Ayame's head was towards the ground, it turned blood shot red. As she lifted it she gave off a dark presence, sending chills down both the backs of Seigetsu and Naruto. "You want to watch your tone..?..You runt!" She yelled out, with the attempts of smashing him at the top of his skull. Her son however was swift, he had already vanished near Naruto. She continued with her punch and it drove into the floor of the room, ripping to boards up into the atmosphere and creating a whole that could be seen through the bottom floors of the mansion. "AH!" Naruto shrieked. "Seigetsu, don't use me as an escape goat." The Seventh Hokage was referring to the fact that Seigetsu used the seal on his wrist from their short encounter. "When does this thing go away anyway." Seigetsu wagged his finger. "Oh yeah, that's right. Pa did mention something along those lines. Through the doors of the room came a lady holding a bag. "YES!" Seigetsu shouted rushing over to the lady taking the bag and pushing her out of the room. Seigetsu pushed Naruto out as well. "I need to change, I'll be out in five minutes for the speeches." Slamming the door, Seigetsu became closed off from the rest of the mansion. In five short minutes he'd been completely changed. His mother, while he washed his face, combed out his hair. Within an hour, Seigetsu spouted. "I'm ready." ---- The Eighth Hokage's nephew appeared suddenly, just a few steps away from the gate of the hidden leaf village where the ceremony was being held. He was lost for words and the air around pressed against his chest like a punch from a bodybuilder. This wasn't some sort of genjutsu or attack, but the harsh part of life known as reality, Nervousness is what traveled through his veins. It had been some months since his departure after awakening his clan's cursed eyes, the entire ordeal was too much to handle, maybe it was just him growing up, who knows. Anybody could see that he looked.. different. His hair, which had been groomed before, was now shaggy and unkempt, some of it even covered his right eye. His clothing was large and he appeared as though he had trekked through snowy grasslands, the large scarf placed around his neck didn't help either. To strangers, he looked as though he was up to something, but in truth, he had forgotten how to live, dramatically speaking. He approached the gate carefully and the two shinobi, who stood side by side, looked at him as though he weren't human at all. This only made Yasaki feel more uncomfortable than he already was. "Identification, please." the brown-haired man spoke, his voice almost sounded identical to his teacher. "Uh. I-I'm the Hokage's nephew, Yasaki Hyūga. Oh! and I'm also the son of the Sayuri Uchiha." he quietly replied from behind his scarf. The two guards looked at each other with wide eyes, they knew who he was referring to. "S-Sannoto's Busty Daughter!?" they exclaimed in unison. Yasaki raised his eyebrow, it had been his first time hearing that title of her's. "You guys are perverts." he decided to walk straight past the two as they continued to coo over his mother's body. Speeches "Today is when history will be globally made. Today, the youngest shinobi, in all of shinobi history will be appointed as Hokage. No only is the boy young, but he is also an offspring of the Uchiha Clan! Do not let this waver you. I know for a fact, that this boy here will not subcum to the curse that once roamed through the Uchiha Clan for decades. For this boy, Seigetsu, only knows peace. So much, that he lived a few years of his life not fighting, but defending. After realizing the world was corrupt he founded knew ideals. His way of peace, and how he carries it is beyond my comprehension. He truly is the closest person to the Sage of the Six Paths. Seigetsu Uchiha, is the bridge to peace." After Naruto finished, the verbal exchange in Konohagakure picked up quickly. Listening closely there were bad things being said left and right. "How can he accept an Uchiha as our Hokage so easily?".."Maybe it's because he chased after his best friend that was an Uchiha.".."You're right, maybe that would be the perfect reasoning as to why." "You all be quiet! Don't you all get it?! This boy is different? Do you not remember the things he did for us? And to think, you would be more grateful and accept him with open arms yourselves. Who knows how Konohagakure would have been if Seigetsu had cleared that entire frontier of rebels. This village probably wouldn't even exist!" Naruto turned his focus onto Seigetsu, who had his head held down low. The overshadow of his hair covered his face. Chatter continued, though this time it was much more settle. Naruto turned around, and stepped back. "Hopefully that will get them to realize." ---- The balcony of the Hokage mansion was filled with four people; Sannoto, Seigetsu, Ayame, and Naruto. The chatter of the village was overwhelming so much, that even Seigetsu couldn't hear his thoughts. However, with Naruto simply clearing his throat, the entire village entered silence. For if one hadn't they would wish they did. This wind blew slightly, and the sun illuminated the village, but more importantly, the balcony's railing. Ayame, stepping up first. Clearing her throat, she gazed upon the hundred, maybe even thousands of villagers down below. Among the basic villagers, where her friends and co-workers — other Daimyō. Looking deeper into the crowd she noticed the appearance of the Raikage. She would have blending in flawlessly, hadn't Ayame been unaware of her history. Her commander's uniform with the many badges would set her aside from appearing as a Kage, but Ayame was no fool. She lived on these lands for more years than most legends and myths have existed. "Even.. The Seventh Raikage, Kiyasui Iro, is here." She thought to herself. She had heard stories about Kiyasui, most leaning towards her being a child prodigy as well. "My name is Ayame Uchiha, feudal lord of the Land of Fire." Loud clapping filled the entire village, as Ayame's soft words covered the shinobi near her. "I am the mother, of Seigetsu Uciha, the current Eighth Hokage. Allow me to first state, that I know Seigetsu better than anyone. It is a mother's job to nurture her young. For me, because Seigetsu is my only child, there wasn't a need for cannibalism. He was and still is, my most prized possession. Ever since he was a young child, he always aspired to be the greatest Kage in history, hopefully to surpass his cousin! Seigetsu has been through a lot, betrayed at a young age, leading to the trigger of evolution in both of his eyes. After he was forced to move because of my decision, I thought his dreams would be shattered. No. Instead, his dreams continued on. He told me out of his own mouth, that he would become the Hokage. Today is where his dreams are fulfilled. That once reckless young boy with extravagant dreams, was now more than words, but reality. I love you Seigetsu." ---- It wasn't his first time speaking to hundreds and thousands of people; he was a war-hero, the son of the Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki. He was trained to speak, and this was no exception. He stood up before the crowd in the midst of his wife's speech. "She's not the only one." He drew upon a fake smile. "As many of you may know, I'm Sannoto Senju, the father to the Eighth Hokage, and the wife to this beautiful woman before me. When I was told I was giving a speech...I nearly passed out, honestly." Although he had given speeches, this one was definitely his most terrifying. He had a woman waiting to kill him if he made even the slightest flaw. "Then, about ten minutes before the ceremony, I can honestly say that the knock I got on the door was probably the scariest thing in my life. I'm still scared. Scared shitless actually," Ayame slammed her elbow against his hip, and he knew that he made a mistake. "Er, I mean, I was really afraid." The citizens responded with a united laugh. "But, even though I'm scared, just as many of you are for the future of the village," his voice adopted a much more serious tone, "I, and hopefully you, will continue with our ambitions and dreams. We won't let fear halt our progress, and we together will openly face any trials united! I want to thank you all, for being the innovators, trendsetters, and legends that you are! I assure you that my son will not fail as hokage, and he will lead the road to recovery. I's going to be long and harsh, but under the right mentorship, I think it can be done. So, ladies and gentleman, please welcome Seigetsu Uchiha." ---- Just as Sannoto merged with the balcony to step back next to Ayame, Naruto began to step forward. Before he became fully visible, his voice was heard first. "That is all as for word. We welcome you, Seigetsu Uh-" Naruto's shoulder was grabbed and Seigetsu walked right past him, slightly pushing the Seventh back. "Hey, Seigetsu, what are-" Again, before he could finished he was cut off by Seigetsu's actions. The young Uchiha jumped on the railing over the balcony. Keeping his perfect balance, he looked like a swan or serpent in perfect meditation. The boy's appearance was relatively different. His once spiky hair that was completely unattended to, had actually been combed through. His once battle ready armor, did not cling to his body. He instead wore a silk kimono red kimono with a pair of black pants. Play the song, it adds on to the tone. "After the betrayal of Madara Uchiha, the trust that people held for the Uchiha began to wither away into thin air. Yet, the Second Hokage gave us a second chance at, and tried to trust us. He place is in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force and gave us a responsibility. Though, still then, we as Uchiha, tried to overthrow the system yet again. An Uchiha by the name of Itachi made a sacrifice that none of you wouldn't dare to make. He killed his own family..His brethren, for the sake of the village, and acted out as if it were his very own betrayal.. All for the sake of the village. Sasuke Uchiha, historical figure in all of the history books went rouge and attacked a jinchūriki. He extended his hatred out, so much that he interrupted an international summit held by the Five Kage, just to seek vengeance. What I'm saying is, I know the Uchiha are not to be trusted. Even after the fact that Sasuke helped defeat the biggest treat known to man. But, what I'm here to justify, is that I may be an Uchiha, but I reap a whole different cloth. I, just like the Seventh, know the pain of being hunted down for what people only classified as "beasts". I have shared the same pain as some of you, yet I too am of the tainted Uchiha clan..Though, even while tainted it is my origin! Each member, because of the past, shouldn't be held up just because we are to simple as humans, to give a second chance. I am too young, in fact the youngest Kage ever. Am I ask, is for you support. Your shoulders to lean on. Trust in believe, in my way of peace the way I have carved my own path to justice. Accept me, as an Uchiha. As a human, just like you. Accept me, as an equal, to be your Hokage!" The instance Seigetsu finished, the tears flowed down his face as fast as he ran. The entire village shouted in rejoice, clapping, and calling his name. Though, more importantly, through these shouts, he could hear groups of people shouting him as their Eighth Hokage. He placed his hat on his head, and put his arms through his haori. Turning his back to the crown, the haori bore the kanji for Eight Hokage. "I am Seigetsu Uchiha, the Eighth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf!" Category:Seigetsu's Storyline Category:Seigetsu Hiden